Sonic.exe: Vietnamese Crystal Edition
Hello everyone, I love like a new game, I'm a fan of both Sonic the Hedgehog, but I do not care to play the classics. I do not think before you want to play one after me as I went through, I do not think now, before the game was played failure or hack... This is me until I noticed that the mailman came, my, my peripheral vision, (you have to love how it makes me explore the town) play Sonic, the beginning of an afternoon beautiful summer in my mailbox normally put everything away. Can I pause my game... just to go to the mailbox to see if there is a surprise in the mail a CD to a computer or laptop. I put it in. I've seen the first note, which (let's call things, he just) my dear friend Kyle - I've never heard of two weeks, I see. What I'm wondering how it sounds, but I, you know, because they recognize his handwriting. It looks like Kyle struggling to write it down, badly written, it looks cluttered and difficult to read, as desired. This is what he wrote... "Tom, I, I have to somehow get rid of this before it's too late, you can not take it anymore, I want you to do for me. I, my brother is, you can not do that if you do not destroy this CD, you can also speed too fast after me and he goes... Before that, he came after you, too, Tom, let's destroy it too late for me, God has abandoned this dish. Destroy the disk, but you will ruin him do it quickly because it will catch you. However, please do not play the game, it's like he does, only to destroy it. Please... Kyle" Ah, this is definitely weird. Kyle is my best friend, even though I have not seen him in two weeks, I did not do what he asked me. Only after all, my game, and I, a simple game disc did not think it would do anything bad to him? Boy, I was wrong... Anyway, I saw the disc, it is except that it has a black marker that read "SONIC.EXE", it looks like a CD-R in any conventional computer, which he will get it. In other words, from the pawn shop of others and eBay are a lot of different writing Kyle. When I saw "SONIC" wrote the CD, because I was really glad I had AA BIG Sonic fan, I want to play it. I went into my room, turned on the computer, insert, I have installed the game. The title screen, when I was a pop-up has been noted that this is the first Sonic game, because I told you, I want to be like before "awesome!" When I like a classic yes. See the first thing I noticed that was out of place when I push a start, my header image, cut the black, something different than before, and now I'm into the idea your terrible if he destroyed a second yes, yes. I still remember the picture looks like before the game to cut the black second division. Empty, ruined icon and title rusty black, 1991 Sega is SEGA666 However, it was surreal to see, in addition to water, such as blood, has turned red. However, the second frame is a strange thing has been split, which is the speed of sound, he had two black eyes in bright blood red dot right at me, his smile finally wide his larger than has been extended until the face. As I see it, I have found only knew it was a glitch, but forgot about it, I have a picture, while unrest. After cutting to black and still make it in about 10 seconds. And the strange thing is that the hedgehog 3 will pop up when you choose to save the file from Sonic, appearance, and I really like "WTF? This is the first Sonic game was done," Well, even though so, I have seen the context Sonic CD Stardust is bad track the dark sky, only three have a saved file. Winter Music horror creepy music from Chibaku cave, but it has been extended, as seems to have been reversed. And you save your image files will be displayed in the preview, all three red static files. What I do Mottobibiru end in itself, knuckles, and surprisingly, the results showed that Dr. Eggman, I chose the character! Now, I lack the things you hear, how you can play the classic Sonic games as Eggman, I mean, sure it is the largest? I think this is it, when I noticed that there was something wrong with the game it was dark in the race. Well, this certainly is, but it was really scary, like a smart player, I (or, at least, I think not) do not be afraid to see a hacker, I was black in the itself is not wrong, it is a game, he told himself. Anyway, I'll get rid of fear, pick up a file, when it chose the tail, I began to choose from. The game freezes for about 5 seconds, I heard a very pretty scary laugh more pixelated, as Kefka from Final Fantasy men before being cut to black. Screen, the text "is a simple shape is various shades of red, in addition to showing Act1 HILL" only, it shows a typical title, black life than about 10 seconds. Clearly screen dimmed disappear at the end of Green Mountain area and Sonic title from a music degree, however, it sounds different in tone against peace. Anyway, I started to play, your tail or no tail along as no level is what is strange that not a few trees down, five minutes of classic Sonic games , as has already begun in the same way in the quiet music is very slow, I started slowly lower down deep tone maintained. I suddenly see something, I stopped to see what it is. It was the tail, I was shocked to see his face in pain did not see him before (when the music starts slow, that is), lying on the ground bleeding is one of the small dead animals yeah, me and him he is continuing on his face anxious to move it in again. When someone kills them, and terrible, he looked more worried about falling tail music as a move through them, I will continue to see the bodies of many animals, if he would have so many animals have died in the past, I was shocked to see how all these people die, they look like, squirrels, trees, and it seems to be hanging in his gut was hanged, rabbit tore all his limbs, with his duck throat slit and his eyes blank. I saw this massacre, as you know, to tail, I felt discomfort in the abdomen. In addition, there is music in a few seconds, and there are not many animals seem to have stopped, I continue to hold the tail. After stopping the music curriculum, tail mountain run, he does not have it, until I know why, but was stopped. Sonic the tail on the other side of the screen back and closed his eyes. Tail, but it seems very happy to see Sonic, then his smile, obviously, if he does not act as if I had completely forgotten tail "of existence, Sonic, do not meet with him I live and recorded on the card. tail slowly walked toward the sound waves, and I, because I noticed that I could not even move my keyboard to move him, it was like the scene was cut. Sonic tail suddenly come close to his attention, I began to have a fear of growth, I think that the danger has been exposed to tail, bad things happen to me. Tails was a few inches from the sound, stop, and touched him, I heard a faint static speak louder, his fist out. When I grew still and my gut feeling is getting strong hunch, I felt the urge to tell the tail, to get rid of the sound waves. Suddenly, a second look me in the eye split open sound, they, like the title of the photo, I think there is no smile on their glowing red dot black. Black screen, when it happens, static sound is off. It is black in about 7 seconds off, then white, said the formation of the message appears "Hello. Do you want me to play with me?" I am at this moment, I do not want to play, but was very scared, I was taken to another level, as I said at the championship is now "hide and seek" with my better Curiosity . I have three pairs of horizontal Sonic Angel Island, which is in the fire this time it seems everything. When he, his wisdom, tail, looked like being scared. He actually looked at me, he was a desperate gesture to me as soon as possible if you want to get from that area. This means that I have started getting scared about it... I do, and I'm trying to convey him from the tail actually broke the fourth wall. So, for me, difficult, when I press the arrow keys as well, and when I get your tail SA2 for hiking Eggman was hit ARK fill the dark, but he is fast forest wilderness, and you run the strange pixel version of the theme, because he can, he fled from your brother tried to help the efforts to escape. Suddenly, I was once again... This is scary laughter, Kefka I told them again and start looking anywhere Sonic pop-up flash on the screen, so terrible I can help in the woods running tail immediately after 10 seconds in the past... laughing and listening to black and red eyes. My music is seen as Sonic slowly gathered behind the tail box tinkling FLYING drowned. Sound has not been done, he really fly! Flight attitude, his spirit is a very Sonic and his other flights are very similar, except for the production of metal Sonic eyes, black and red, it allows to see Sonic CD pause He won for him, as if he enjoyed it to the poor of the fox, and this time, he smiled to see the confusion in his face, he looks like. Tail (a cut scene) can go into the music suddenly stopped, Sonic is gone. Place the end, I started crying in 15 seconds. Watch, I have a particular kind of tears are common. But then, Sonic has appeared in the fear of the search to the right of the tail, the tail in front. With a smile slowly rose from his face, but he was afraid of blood down a fox I've seen, there is no ability to do anything, because Sonic to become blackened eyes. In the second sound waves in deep black, directly in front of the tail of the screen to get points, there is a cross next big sound only five seconds. Text, it returns this time can only say: "You do not have to be too late?" You may want to try again, and that god awful laugh then. I was shocked and so on... Last Basso Nick what happened? No, you can not do the tail... he is, he has a right, it must be your best friend? Why is he doing this Sonic him? I have a different ending, because they have been returned to the character you choose to save the file, I walked out the attacks. While the box itself is no longer the tail, I am afraid, still red in the screen, the TV is blinking tail 'of expression, dark eyes and his orange fur, black is bleeding, his face expression on his face in pain, you try to ignore it, I have selected the following knuckles. Laughter again, the screen cuts to black again, with a level of 10 seconds. "They say you can not do", and at this point. If this is something you really do some kind of glitch... or split or twisted sick joke,,, I'm really scared right now, I really can not say. But then, even though I was afraid of what was going on, I continued to play. A new level, but had to scrap the brain, the lower ground floor space, looks like a main menu, a very different look. It has dark red slightly overcast sky. However, it is the most shocking of my music: It sounds like you broke jail Chibaku only after Giygas "theme I also very similar, but not much, but he did not seem a bit sad, joints finger. and saw that it looks like a tail terrible. and he just broke the fourth wall like a tail, but he seems like I do not know how, I gave him. Thing, he ran down the line this evening, flashing red splash screen is still a couple of times as he did, but then again frustrated laugh. Then, run a few seconds later, I noticed some blood on the metal floor, I felt a growing sense, they thought something terrible fear is trying to put in the finger joints. He looked sick to go along this bloody, but I still let him go. Because suddenly run knuckles, Sonic in front of his eyes in black and red, red, and when it's gone it's not just a black screen saying static static text, appears again, "I see you!" I was scared, Sonic found. Already Knuckles! What happens! Red quiet again anyway, so I was in the back of the grant, the knuckles, looks like he's panicking, and Sonic is nowhere to be found. Moreover, high-pitched squeaky I played Silent Hill 1 from this time last boss. This is some kind of a granite BOSS battle with Sonic? I think this is an honest, God does not expect. Suddenly, Sonic, I open knuckles punching negative view of black smoke knuckles looked after right pixelated, also landed a blow before I heard a horrible laugh again it disappeared, vanished in the pixel black smoke. Then, the sound waves appear to refer to the back of the joint, and then make him punch me again, again disappeared Sonic smiled. Knuckles panic more, and because even if I was crazy, Sonic feels substantial when they played a little game play twists mentally fit and I, along with our... Knee joints, play a cutscene, sobbing as clutching his head, I feel your pain, Sonic drive, we both really crazy. Moreover, the time knuckles sound in time, the screen went black and I twisted paper and an island noise lasts longer than three seconds. Because a text message ", a play on a lot of soul... a little longer, you agree not?" There has ...Exactly what in the hell happened? I, in fact, I tried to Sonic and I think it began... but through the game, I'm too scared to think about it. Main Menu and file my second box, knuckles on the TV screen, the red jacket of her taken at this time had become gray to red, and his dreadlocks are very small drop of blood, my eyes bleed and black too, and sadness on his face, his expression. I began to think it was stuck on a TV screen, you want to save them in a file's true character,... I can not believe it, you do not want to believe it .. . So I turned off the game, the rest of us. I walked out of the light hung my head lamp post, I took a nap, because I'm from, I got it a nightmare most disturbing, I hope you do not, I'm in the shade complete darkness. I was able to play the match and listen to the cry of the tail. "Why did you give him to us," their "...help us" as before, and said: "He has to make you one, ran a file named" Then I laughed, and they cried, because I hear the laughter of his death, especially the distortion sound like Kefka laugh... "Although you... he did not last long, a lot of fun, like your friend Kyle, but the kids play." I was looking scary sound sources around... "For a long time, and now you will not even attend all of my friends and his..." I flickering inside and outside of some direction, I saw him walking towards me... "You, your child will not be able to run. The only other way you like. Now, in my world..." He grabbed me and I bleed black and red eyes when I saw the smiling face, I woke up scared. A few hours later, I decided to continue playing the game. I do not know why, I know, I turned on the game so I turned on the computer, it is necessary to understand the reasons why you chose Eggman after... occurs. I still work as Eggman, but I thought strange, nonetheless appear progress, this time it says: "..." I was really strange. Because it is one of the classic Sonic games since, although it has a pixelated style, I have this time, some of the corridors, in fact, do not look. Available as shiny, wall, like a candle and some animation around a bit dark gray dark purple blood, with a dark red curtains hung at the top of the screen. Every 12 seconds or so, but very slowly roll the red curtains, you can almost see it, anytime, while you are playing games. Sad piano music or songs of peace, and IS, but the strange thing is very interesting, I'm in the mountains it's just a song is playing, you know better, it did not reverse it. Although tails knuckles Eggman is not looking quite nervous, but go, he, he suspected his face, as if it was just a bit of an illusion. When I left him standing, he put his head because he is left where he is, he does not know what happened, at least twice, and then immediately, shrugged me, I'm a bit of cartoon. Despite the fear out of my mind what I was going to happen, I, Eggman has continued ever since. He, we continue to meet the hallway (you once you hit the end of the classic game Sonic her, you know when you catch him) ran his usual animated. Then, I stopped at the stairs leading down a long flight, and now I even Eggman by following my eyes, he had no idea, very worried. As I led the Eggman and down the stairs, my walls are dark, I noticed that the result is more red. Red Torch is a strange blue. Then we do this, which is long compared to the time before, landed in another corridor (or at least feel like it), then we are, this is much longer than flying down the other stairs and spend at least a minute. I heard a terrible Kefka laugh again, it becomes darker than the walls are red, so quiet, as the flame torch is black, and then the music slowly faded . When he tried to hide it though Eggman landed Tuesday in the hallway, I really have found it impossible to blame him now, he looks scared, I was too scared. Suddenly, before the knuckles Sonic Eggman right, then just as popular and still red. Red static lasted about 15 seconds, to see pictures of the most frustrating, I... Photos, head and body surreal when Sonic was standing in the dark, it can see his face just as melatonin, and I said, surrealism, but since he can see reality your line, as a realistic look, I mean, if you touch the screen, in blue coat her that you really feel as if I could have. His face... God, ah, he is the best I've seen horrible smile. Also, something to look at, say, this is the beginning of his image in the game, see. His eyes seemed to stare into my heart (also seems surreal), RIGHT I stared crying blood with two small red dots glow in the dark eyes, and a black again. His smile is kind of evil, it extends on both sides of his face, like the Cheshire Cat, besides Sonic literally, he is dangerous, remote, in some cases, beyond the war win the gold, but from how Werehog square teeth, there is a very sharp fangs can you eat some animal blood, flesh and dirt from his lips a little fangs. After carved into it, I never gave it, instead of my eyes, my, he was actually staring at the horrible image of a good 30 seconds, looked at me and smiled, I high... think he faces, it just takes a good 10 seconds of my brain. Flashing on the screen three times and then red again quiet, but this time it was the third time I have the devil, sounds distorted, Kefka hear laughter... It is a text again ruined. Again, I went to the pictures, in addition to this, because it is that I have this game, this is the most horrible to see a... "I am God." When it touched me, when viewing negative, when I read the news, I was there, and then get out. ...Sounds brutal all powerful, like a nightmarish beast, a monster memory loss, it is pure evil tails, knuckles, Eggman, perhaps all their victims, including Kyle, yes, I was young, he had a toy, it is very difficult to understand a game he is in the world, such as nightmares, and local port hell is trapped in his victims. Suddenly, the sound wave is completely dark abyss literally spiral, what red static on the screen appear again before a peak, and moved to open his mouth and shouted nondisclosure natural length, the second time I cried, the actual division, it hurts, because this time is greater distortion of my ear, I loudly grabbed my ears still red from crying screaming good seven seconds. It stopped, I see only a black screen. As I sat there staring at a blank screen, the official documents up. "The first round, you're ready, Tom?" Sonic, for I was one of shock and confusion, I was in the back, you can see the text, Kefka again three times with laughter, as if hit, sounds clearer now . Then know that you start back Tuesday in the main menu, this time you want to save the file, like tails, knuckles, the painful condition of a TV picture Eggman. Eggman skin, hung his mustache, becoming pale gray, black, his glasses broken, blood was coming from there, and just died, he saw his face. Me, they always, by the terrible suffering forever hedgehog stuck in the game, they would pity their ordeal, is always on my tail, knuckle and Eggman, you see, I have cried a little. Then, the computer is off myself, I do not care if I have anything, I can not return to the original ---- Author is unknown Category:Trollpasta Category:Sonic Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:File Extensions Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:PotM